


Growing Old

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sad, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: It wasn’t a conscious decision on their parts.





	Growing Old

It wasn’t a conscious decision on their parts.

Their appearances were merely one part of the fantasy that they could alter. mold into something else. They tired of it quickly and moved on to bigger, shinier things. gods in their infinite domain. Their faces and bodies settled on the natural default. Gods don’t age.

Time wasn’t really passing.

But there are years in his head that he can’t forget. Sometimes (when he’s dreaming. & when he’s not.) he feels a phantom shake in his hands, an uncertain shuffle to his step. Sometimes he looks in the mirror and almost someone else looks back at him. Sometimes he feels like he’s being slowly, inexorably pulled into the ground. Like the real God knows he cheated Him out of an extra life.

Like he’s running out of time.

He doesn’t want to grow old without her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
